1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of control devices and, in particular, to a pointing device with integrated physiological response detection facilities.
2. Background Information
Pointing devices facilitating user control of a communicatively coupled host system are well known in the art, and typically include such devices as a mouse, a joystick, a computer stylus, an electronic pen, an x-y tablet and the like. Those familiar with such devices will appreciate that prior art pointing devices typically provide two dimensional motion information as well as signals from momentary contact push-buttons. That is, prior art pointing devices merely provide for the manual control of the host operating environment by providing positional change information and user selection information. Accordingly, such prior art pointing devices are generally limited to the manual control of a pointing icon, e.g., a cursor, on the computer display, and to the selection of objects displayed within the graphical user interface of the host system.
Physiological response sensors which detect and measure certain physiological attributes of an individual are also known. Once relegated to sophisticated medical equipment, novelty computer applications relying on input from such physiological response sensors have recently been introduced. One example of just such a novelty "biofeedback" system is the Aura Video Station from Inneractive Inc., which was introduced at the COMDEX '98 trade show in Chicago. The Aura Video Station is generally comprised of a computer system having a pointing device and a separate physiological response input device. Specialized, novelty software provided with the system uses the physiological response information to provide the user with biofeedback information. The Aura Video Station is typical of prior art biofeedback systems in that (a) they require a separate dedicated physiological response input device that consumes a valuable I/O port of the computer system, and (b) the system relies on a specialized dedicated program which merely provides the user with biofeedback information for purposes of entertainment or self-diagnosis. None of the prior art systems rely on physiological response information for purposes of computer system control via a general operating system.
Thus, an improved method and apparatus for controlling a host system with physiological response information that does not consume excess I/O ports is needed, unencumbered by the inherent limitations and deficiencies commonly associated with the prior art. Accordingly, a pointing device with integrated physiological response detection facilities will be described below, in accordance with the teachings of the present invention.